An autonomous vehicle is a motorized vehicle that can operate without human conduction. An exemplary autonomous vehicle includes a plurality of sensor systems, such as, but not limited to, a lidar sensor system, a camera sensor system, and a radar sensor system, amongst others. The autonomous vehicle operates based upon sensor signals output by the sensor systems, wherein the sensor signals can be analyzed by the autonomous vehicle to identify objects in regions surrounding the autonomous vehicle.
Sensors in a sensor system may have limited field of views, meaning that the sensors have a limited angle (i.e., less than 360°) through which they can detect electromagnetic radiation and other observable phenomena surrounding the autonomous vehicle. For instance, a radar sensor of the autonomous vehicle may have a field of view ranging from 10 to 15°, while a lidar sensor of the autonomous vehicle may have a field of view ranging from 40 to 60°.
As a complete view of regions surrounding the autonomous vehicle is critical to effective navigation, autonomous vehicles typically include many sensors of many different sensor types directed towards different regions surrounding the autonomous vehicle. However, for practical and technological reasons, it is often impractical to have sensors directed towards every region surrounding the autonomous vehicle.
Conventionally, autonomous vehicles do not direct sensors towards regions external to the autonomous vehicles based upon relative importance of the regions. The foregoing can detrimentally impact operation of the autonomous vehicle. Moreover, conventional autonomous vehicles are not configured to direct sensors based upon a type of maneuver that is being executed by the autonomous vehicle.